<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by SneakABeer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693646">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer'>SneakABeer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst, Beetlejuice is mentioned once but not by name, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keeper of the Lost Cities references can you spot them?, Lydia has slight abandonment issues, This work is inspired by almost everyone who has written for this fandom, ghost parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneakABeer/pseuds/SneakABeer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Lydia's acceptance over her mother's death, she keeps experiencing a recurring dream where she relives her mother's final hour over and over again. The only thing is, this time, something changes and haunts her mind. Will the Maitlands be able to comfort her?</p><p>Lydia had experienced enough dreams to conclude that the world probably hated her, because every single time she closed her eyes, she would relive her mother’s death and the dream always ended when she tried to investigate a door that emitted bright green light and ghostly mist. It killed Lydia that she had full control over her mind when this happened, but she couldn’t do anything about it as she helplessly watched her mother’s heart monitor go blank time after time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz, Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the movie and musical Beetlejuice. I do not own any of the characters (sadly) and no copyright infringement is intended. Thank you.</p><p>About time I added disclaimers...</p><p>I'm really trying to improve my writing now that school's over so bear with me once again! I wrote this all in one sitting at 1:30AM so that was fun. Pardon my errors lmao!</p><p>Also to any Keeper of the Lost Cities fans have fun finding the small reference in the story.(It's not that hard to find because I would never come up with anything as wise as that) If you haven't read Keeper of the Lost Cities, you should definitely check it out! It's mainly written for teen audiences, but definitely check it out regardless! </p><p>Anyway, I'm done advertising for Shannon Messenger.(Probably not) On to the story now!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lydia had experienced enough dreams to conclude that the world probably hated her, because every single time she closed her eyes, she would relive her mother’s death and the dream always ended when she tried to investigate a door that emitted bright green light and ghostly mist. It killed Lydia that she had full control over her mind when this happened, but she couldn’t do anything about it as she helplessly watched her mother’s heart monitor go blank time after time. (Please don’t attack me for that. My adolescent ass brain doesn’t know anything about hospitals and equipment. It would be nice to hear in the comments if anyone knows what it’s called though)</p><p>She hated this dream with every ounce of her being, and it was obvious that she was simply cursed and doomed as she fell into a slumber and was forced to endure the vision once again.</p><p>“Lydia, come on, let’s go. I’m sure your mother wants some peace and quiet.” Charles murmured softly, squeezing her shoulder gently. A younger version of herself stood next to her mother's hospital bed, delicately holding her hand. Tears brimmed in the teen’s eyes as she tried to stay with her mother. She wouldn’t leave her. She would stay as long as fate allowed, her which wasn’t reassuring as fate was a cruel mistress. Fate would hold the happiness out to her, so close that she could bask in its intoxicating warmth and contentment before it was instantly yanked out of her reach, leaving her helpless as she drowned in the icy pit of despair and grief.</p><p>“Please, not yet. I can’t lose her.” Lydia begged, her voice hoarse from crying as she squeezed her mother’s hand as hard as she possibly could. Maybe if she held on, she could keep the final shards of Emily’s life intact, and they could endure it, together. </p><p>Lydia didn’t cry very often. The first time she had cried was when her parents had gone out on a honeymoon and left her with a babysitter who just gave her the cold shoulder and left her alone. It was the first time she had ever experienced genuine loneliness. In general, Lydia savored and craved the quiet solitude. The blissful silence helped her process her thoughts and work, but it felt very different to know that there was no one outside the door and that no one cared. It had always been reassuring for her to know that someone was there waiting, even if she was getting grounded. (Which rarely happened)</p><p>In Lydia’s eyes, being ignored and treated with apathy and indifference scared her most of all. It was her worst fear and the worst kind of rejection. It was similar to the feeling of knowing that someone was capable of helping but actively chose to ignore her. It was like being trapped in the icy prison in the ninth circle of hell, seeing others who could help, but being condemned to eternal isolation as all feelings of warmth and belonging mocked her, only an inch beyond reach. </p><p>Lydia snapped back to reality as her mother’s thumb comfortingly caressed her hand. She knew that it took all of her mother’s strength and will to send her the sign. She felt tears brim her eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to cry now. This was her last chance to say goodbye to her mother, which made her feel both blessed and cursed at the same time. Lydia was wiser than she let on and had an interesting way of perceiving things. She knew that she was very lucky to claim the chance of talking to her mother for the last time. Many people never saw the end coming, and when it struck, they were too late, and the last hours had gone to a shameful waste like final words that were never spoken.</p><p>“Lydia.” Emily’s exhausted voice croaked. Lydia had instantly turned towards her, her eyes begging with unspoken desperation. Emily gazed at her daughter lovingly as a subtle chuckle emerged from her throat. It was strange given the situation and Lydia just wanted to break down and sob or scream hysterically at that point. None of this was funny, but Emily Deetz, her mother, was strange and unusual, just like her, and it was definitely an endearing trait. Lydia loved all the stunts her mother would pull, doing the stupidest things in hindsight. She had always been the stable and calm parent, acknowledging pain, understanding, and bringing the family together when no one else could. She could already feel the weight of her loss, barrelling on her shoulders like the burdening way Atlas held up the sky.</p><p>“Lydia, I would have wanted to tell you this sooner, but I never had the chance.” She began steadily. She sounded like she was dying as Lydia stood right there, watching, unable to change it. She could feel tears drifting out of her eyes, burning hot streaks down her cheeks. “Time. It’s a funny thing, you know? Once it’s gone, it’s gone, but then it passes on to someone else.” Lydia could actually feel herself crying now as she bit her lip, the salty, metallic taste of blood drifting in her mouth. “I know that you’ll do great things with it, Lydia.” “Thank you for staying with me for the last time. You gave me the gift of a goodbye.” Her voice was barely a whisper now as she cast her daughter a small smile.</p><p>“Mom, I–I… Please don’t go.” Lydia whimpered through a sob as she kept crying. There were so many things Lydia wanted to say, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. She wanted to tell her mother that she would never leave and that she would always be with her, but the words were caught on her tongue as she tried desperately to let out her message. She didn’t notice Emily’s hands slacken until she heard the heart monitor let out a final, continuous “Bleeeeeeeeeep-” </p><p>Emily’s eyes were still open even though her pupils looked dilated, and the peaceful smile she emitted in life had been retained through death. Lydia’s arm moved shakily towards her as she closed her mother’s eyelids. She was just sleeping. The teen was well aware of the fact that she was lying to herself as a sharp pain jolted through her stomach. She just sank to the floor and curled up in a mess of tears. She let the sobs rack through her body, knowing that her mother would have encouraged her to do the same. Emily had told her that it was important to acknowledge her pain and feel her feelings. By ignoring the pain, she was empowering it. Charles’ opinion of the topic was the polar opposite, and Lydia liked it much better even though it didn’t help her. Lydia liked to deny, bottle up her feelings, and pretend that everything was okay just like her father because it was easier. She didn’t have to face the pity of those around her or the tremendous pain of accepting something that would break her. Her mother had always volunteered to be an emotional outlet for her. She would engulf Lydia in a motherly embrace and soothingly stroke her hair as she cried or sulked. It pained her to accept the fact that she would no longer feel her mother wrap her arms around her or read Edgar Allan Poe’s poetry on a bench with her on a bright Sunday afternoon.</p><p>There was no doubt that Lydia would have continued sobbing, mourning, and reliving the miserable scene if she had not felt the strong arms wrap around her. She felt hands gripping onto her as they lifted her back to a standing position. Lydia had almost forgotten that her father was there. He had awkwardly watched her and Emily’s exchange from the corner of the room, and there was no doubt that he had cried(Which she had never seen him do) because she could practically smell the salty scent of tears. She couldn't tell if they were her own though. </p><p>She stepped out of Charles’ embrace to take a breath, but it seemed like he didn’t notice her. In fact, none of the doctors who rushed in noticed her. They had told her father to leave the room, but she was still there. Suddenly she turned and saw a door. A neon green light flashed beneath it as mist oozed out. The phenomenon disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Lydia knew what was happening next. She would open the door, and the second she stepped through, she’d be blinded by consuming darkness before waking up in a cold sweat.</p><p>She inhaled deeply. She was ready to open the door and leave the horrid dream that left her in hysterical sobbing every time. She reached out, turned the doorknob, and walked in. The sight surprised her so much that it actually knocked the breath out of her. </p><p>Lydia gasped as she appeared in the Maitland’s attic. The two pottery barn ghosts wore expressions that she rarely saw on them. They looked worried and sad.</p><p>“Adam, is she right?” Barbara murmured to her husband worriedly. Her hands were fidgeting and her gaze was set on a piece of chalk. Adam walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her.</p><p>“Well, I mean we are nice.” He answered. Lydia agreed. The Maitlands were incredibly kind and tried to take care of her when her father turned away.</p><p>“And scared. It’s supposed to be the reason that we’re confined to the attic.” Barbara added. Lydia also agreed with that. She had found it rather annoying that the Maitlands wouldn’t try anything dangerous or different, but she never confronted them about it.</p><p>“But I like the attic. It’s the one room that’s still ours. Also, I think we just had a fight with a teenager.” Adam told Barbara as she nodded distantly, only partially agreeing while obviously remembering her mood swings from when she was just an adolescent. After Adam had said that, everything just clicked in place in Lydia’s mind. This must’ve happened after she stormed off with the Handbook of the Recently Deceased when the Maitlands refused to open it again. She had regretted that a bit because they were just trying to care for her while she had ignored it and stormed out of the attic.</p><p>“I do like the attic, but everything just seems so depressing these days.” She told him truthfully. Lydia felt kinda bad for making the ghosts feel sad, but she was really desperate at the time.</p><p>“Well, maybe we should go then,” Adam responded, sounding utterly defeated. Lydia looked at them in shock. They were just going to leave? At this point, she knew that it was all her fault. If she hadn’t forced them to open the book, that never would’ve happened.</p><p>Adam picked up the chalk again and drew another door that was just as crooked as the last. Lydia remembered Adam booping her in the nose with the same piece of chalk as they anxiously opened a door to the netherworld for the first time. “I guess we probably should.” Barbara acknowledged, “I don’t think the people there would appreciate us being late. Does it even say anything about being late in there?” Lydia hadn’t even thought of that. All ghosts were supposed to proceed directly to the netherworld, but the Maitlands had stayed in their house for months. Would they get consequences? The caseworker, Juno, seemed very strict and probably wouldn’t like the couple’s delayed arrival.</p><p>“I’m not sure, honey. That thing reads like stereo instructions. Anyway, here we go again.” Adam knocked on the door three times before holding his hand out to his wife as they stepped through together. Lydia’s eyes opened wider. They couldn’t actually be doing this.</p><p>“Wait! No! Please don’t go! Please, not you too!” She cried after them. They didn't seem to notice her as she charged through the door, following them.</p><p>Lydia observed her surroundings. Now she was in the empty abyss of the netherworld again, and not even the Maitlands were there anymore. She felt more tears pour out of her eyes as she sank to her knees, hugging herself to keep out the bone-chilling coldness of the abyss as it seeped into her skin. She was alone, again, and this time it was her fault. If she hadn’t fought with them, maybe they’d still be with her. Maybe they’d– She looked at her hands which were covered in blood. Beetlejuice’s blood. It was the reminder that she had lost everyone and it was ultimately her fault. The guilt was too hard to bear.</p><p>The young goth girl shot up in a cold sweat, her face drenched in tears as she remembered the dream she just had. Apparently, she was still curled up on her bed and was sobbing hysterically over a dream. A twisted dream. The world definitely hated her. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door as Barbara rushed in, panicked, with Adam trailing close behind her.</p><p>“Sweetie, are you okay?” She asked, placing her hands on Lydia’s shoulders. Lydia couldn’t help but hug the ghost even though her embrace was cold like ice.</p><p>“I thought you guys left me!” Lydia mumbled frantically. She had gotten so used to people leaving her, and her recurring dream wasn’t doing her any favors. Barbara stepped back and looked the teen in the eye.</p><p>“We would never leave you, Lyd.” She replied worriedly, wondering why she was suddenly growing insecure. Nothing bad had happened for a while in the Maitland-Deetz household since the obnoxious demon left to find his father. Lydia just flashed a weak smile towards Barbara, truly appreciating how forgiving the ghost was. </p><p>“I thought you might hate me after I forced you to open the book and pretty much exorcized you...” The teen mumbled again, this time looking down in shame, subtly wiping tears from her eyes.</p><p>“First of all, I have to say that hate is a very strong word and–”</p><p>“Lydia, we would never hate you! That was mostly Beetlejuice’s fault and we’ve fully forgiven you for everything!” Barbara told the girl, hugging her again and completely cutting off Adam’s speech about hate being a strong word. Both of the girls had already heard the speech enough times to have it memorized and didn’t plan on hearing it anytime soon. A small smile of relief spread across Lydia’s features as Adam joined their group hug. She didn’t completely believe them, but the thought of forgiveness was enough to soothe her mind for the rest of the night. For now, she was just going to enjoy the embrace of the two ghosts who practically served as her surrogate parents. The hug was cold like the netherworld, but this time she wasn’t alone. She was with her ghost parents and best friends. She hadn’t been hugged like that by two people since her mother died, so she was just going to enjoy it while it lasted. She was going to listen to Emily’s advice and happily live in the moment since, like she was told, "time was limited. Once it was gone, it was gone." She would save the worrying for tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I promise that there's something coming up with more involvement of the Maitlands and Beetlejuice! I'm still very indecisive about choosing a writing style so welp to that. These are my takes on the characters and their emotions and if you have advice or criticism, I would love to hear it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>